


Blood is Thicker Than Water

by Telvia



Category: Super Junior, Super Junior-M
Genre: Character Death, Gen, Horror, Suspense, Thriller
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-09
Updated: 2017-03-09
Packaged: 2018-10-01 08:31:57
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,264
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10185170
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Telvia/pseuds/Telvia
Summary: Leeteuk finds himself trapped in a mansion of horror, scrambling to get out alive. Will he be able to find any surviving members to escape with him? Who's behind all the terror found around every corner? How did they end up here in the first place?





	

**Author's Note:**

> Leeteuk and Ryeowook are the main characters, all other members also make an appearance.

Leeteuk stumbled down the dark narrow hall as he choked back his sobs. He didn't remember arriving at this horror filled mansion or the reason why him and the other members had gathered here. A commercial? Photo shoot? Vacation? What he did know was that he needed to get out. Fast. Hopefully he could run into some surviving members to join him in making it out alive. He had already found six members dead. It was after the third that he realized they were being picked off one by one.

He had found Sungmin first. He thought the aegyo bunny had just turned in early and was sleeping. He had been lying on his back in bed in one of the many bedrooms surrounded by some of the stuffed animals he had brought with him. There had been a pillow covering his face. Leeteuk figured Sungmin had just been sleeping fitfully and was using it to block out what little light may have been bothering him. As he had stepped closer, his heart plummeted, body icing over. Sungmin's chest wasn't raising and falling. He wasn't breathing. He had lunged for him, ripping the pillow away from him. He gripped his wrist, checking for a pulse. There was none to be found. His eyes filled with tears as he looked at Sungmin's peaceful face. Who had done this? He had quickly left after that in search of the other members.

He figured someone had to be scrounging around in the kitchen. He had been half right. He found Kibum sprawled out on the island on his back, head turned to him with open eyes. Leeteuk didn't have to enter the kitchen very far to notice the dark bruises circling his throat. He fled from the kitchen and had headed down the hallway the opposite direction of the way he had come.

Shindong had been next, face down in the hallway with a knife in his back. Blood spread from the wound outward, soaking the back of his shirt. Leeteuk had covered his mouth to help keep himself clam. It had been the first body he found that incorporated a weapon besides hands. It wouldn't be the last. Would he find anybody alive? He moved frantically in search of another living soul roaming the mansion.

Leeteuk had tore down the hallway, checking inside rooms as he went. The hallway opened up into one of the many lounge areas. Kangin had been the only occupant of the room. He'd been sitting on the couch facing away from Leeteuk, only the back of his head visible.

“Kangin?” Leeteuk had called out as he slowly moved further into the room, afraid of what he would find once he rounded the couch.

No reply. His heart sank. The room was filled with the scent of iron. Blood. He had slid his eyes shut and took a deep breath as he reached the moment of truth. Opening his eyes, he had let out a gasp and jumped a step back. Kangin's chin was resting on his chest. Blood soaked the entire front of his body. His throat had been slit. Tears streamed down his face as he let out a strangled sob, hopes of finding any members alive slowly slipping through his fingers.

Siwon's body had been found in the study. Leeteuk guessed he had been reading his Bible quietly to himself when he had been attacked. He'd been stabbed in the chest, Bible still in hand. Leeteuk stayed in the room long enough to count the wounds before leaving. There had been seven.

Kyuhyun was discovered in the room next door to Siwon. It was a bedroom. If Siwon had been murdered before him, he hadn't heard the struggle because he had his gaming headphones on. Incidentally, it also made it so he hadn't heard the assailant enter his own room. Kyuhyun was slumped forward over his desk. The back of his head had been bashed in with his laptop, the device laid forgotten on the floor, blood dripping from the edge and corner.

That brought him to now, fighting his hysteria. Who would he find next? How brutal would it be? Who was doing this? He tripped over a rug as he continued down the hall, still checking rooms along his way. He didn't call out in case the murderer was near him. He didn't want to draw attention to his location.

Leeteuk knew his way around and he didn't understand how. He had never been here before. He knew which rooms he had checked and what areas had yet to be searched. He was currently on one of the middle floors heading towards the spiral stairwell to go down. His breath caught in his throat as he reached the landing. Glancing over the balcony, he saw two bodies strewn out at the foot of the stairs. Wasting no time, he sprinted to the top of the stairs and scrambled down them. He was moving urgently in hopes of finding them alive. Their hands were bound behind them and they were gagged. Henry and Zhoumi. They had been pushed down the stairs. No way they could survive that. Leeteuk thought they could almost be sleeping if it weren't for the odd angles of their legs and necks.

Hope was fading fast. That left only seven including himself: Hangeng, Yesung, Donghae, Ryeowook, Heechul and Eunhyuk. Irony was a cruel mistress. It was members that were coupled up between them that formed the ones he had left to find. For some reason, that grated on his nerves.

He glanced at the front door. Rain splattered against the windows, thunder rumbled in the distance. He could easily leave now. Just walk out the front door and get out alive while he was still breathing. Hopefully others had done the same presented with the chance. What if he wasn't the only survivor? He couldn't just leave them. He was their leader. No, they were his _brothers_. He had always told them blood was thicker than water to help promote a brotherly bond, to strengthen them. He wasn't leaving until he was absolutely certain about each of his brother's status.

Leeteuk took one last sorrowful look at Henry and Zhoumi before continuing on his search for the missing members. He didn't want to assume the others were dead but the chances seemed bleak. He crept down the next hallway he came to, the fear of running into the murderer building in the very core of his being.

Standing outside of the last door of the hall, Leeteuk had a feeling of dread. He just knew in his bones he wouldn't like what he would find waiting for him on the other side. His palms were sweating and his heart raced as he reached for the doorknob. Pushing the door open slowly, he managed to assess the room was a bathroom before his nose picked up on a slight burning scent hanging in the air. A light humming filled the room. Then his eyes landed on the scene before him. He only took comfort in the fact they had been together when it had happened.

Hangeng and Heechul were in the large tub facing one another. The porcelain tub was filled to the brim with water. His eyes followed the black electrical cord that ran from the outlet of the sink to connect to the hair dryer floating between the two occupants of the bathtub. He grimaced at the thought and sight. It couldn't have been a quick death. They must've suffered. His heart broke for more than one reason. Two more members wouldn't be leaving this house of horror, Hangeng and Heechul had _finally_ become official not too long ago; Heechul finally overcoming his pride and accepting Hangeng.

Wiping at his face with the sleeve of his shirt, he backed out of the room. He made his way down the staircase at the end of the hall that lead to the den. Leeteuk didn't have to enter the room at the bottom of the stairs to see what had occurred within, didn't even have to be at the bottom most step.

There had definitely been a struggle in this room. He hoped Eunhyuk and Donghae got in some good hits before their eventual demise. Broken glass was scattered on the carpet, colored numbered pool balls randomly strewn about the floor. They had been brave to fight against someone with a gun. There was no hope to survive when the shooter had distance to their advantage.

Both males were lying prone on the floor. Eunhyuk was on his back perpendicular to the staircase, head turned in the direction of it, though it was obvious what he had been looking at in his last moments. Donghae was a ways off of his right side, legs out behind him, like he had crawled on his belly to his final spot. He hadn't made it as far as he would have liked. Eunhyuk had one hand over his stomach, covering the gunshot wound. Blood soaked his shirt and covered his hand. His right arm was stretched towards Donghae, palm up. Donghae's right arm was also stretched out across the carpet in an attempt to reach Eunhyuk, two bullet holes noticeable in his jacket.

Leeteuk allowed himself to slump down onto the steps and let the emotion overcome him at the heart wrenching scene before him, going over all that he had witnessed so far. Sungmin's and Kibum's lifeless eyes. Shindong with the knife still buried to the hilt in his back. Kangin drenched in his own blood. Siwon's cold, pale hand clutching at his Bible. The grotesque sight of the back of Kyuhyun's head. The brutality of Henry and Zhoumi having been gagged and bound before shoved down the stairs, leaving them with numerous broken bones and their bodies contorted at odd angles. Hangeng and Heechul electrified in a tub of water so soon after finally coming together as one. Donghae and Eunhyuk fighting for their lives against a gunman only to be shot in the end without being able to reach each other in their last moments. He held his face in his hands as his whole body shook both from his sobs and from his nerves. How could so many members of the group be caught off guard like this? Surely the culprit wasn't working alone.

No. He wouldn't give up yet. Yesung and Ryeowook were still unaccounted for. There was a chance they were still alive. Not only that, maybe they were in danger and needed help. He shot to his feet with this new thought. Leeteuk stepped off the staircase gingerly and hugged the wall as he walked across the den and towards the stairs on the other side. Once he reached them, he bolted up two steps at a time until he was on the level above where this nightmare had all begun. Peering down the dimly lit hallway, he noticed something propped against one wall on the floor. He rushed to it after realizing it held the shape of a body.

“Oh, Jesus, Yesung!” Leeteuk said aloud, falling to his knees to check for a pulse.

Yesung's wrists were bound in front of him with rope and he had cloth wrapped around his head to gag him. Leeteuk saw tear streaks staining his cheeks, ending where the cloth covered his face. He was more beat up than any of the other members. His cheekbone was bruised and his lips were split and swollen. He had a cut under one eye and a gash in his forehead. His clothes and been ripped and torn in random places, cuts in his skin under some of them as if he had been slashed with a knife. He didn't use Yesung's wrist to check for a pulse. Both had been slit, the blood draining from the cuts and dyeing the rope a deep red color, flowing into the fabric of his shirt and jeans. He glanced around nervously in case the murderer was watching nearby. He saw something glistening out of the corner of his eye and turned his head to get a better look. _Wook_ was streaked across the white paint of the wall in blood. He snapped his attention back to Yesung when he felt a faint pulse in his neck.

“Yesung, stay with me!” he urged, part of him knowing it was still too late.

Yesung groaned weakly as Leeteuk removed the gag gently.

“Wook?” Yesung breathed.

Leeteuk's heart ached. It was touching how Yesung was worried about his boyfriend at a time like this.

“I don't know where he is,” Leeteuk cried, knowing there was nothing he could do to help Yesung and realizing he didn't have much time left. He was on the brink and Leeteuk saw it. His eyes were fading in and out of focus and his breathing was dangerously shallow. “I haven't found him yet.”

“No,” Yesung whispered, slowly raising his eyes to meet his leader's.

“Don't worry, Yesung. I promise I won't leave until I find him,” Leeteuk swore, clutching Yesung's hands.

His breath caught in his throat as he watched Yesung's eyes flutter closed.

“Get out,” Yesung mumbled before his head slumped to his shoulder.

Leeteuk sobbed and the tears ran freely as he debated Yesung's words. How could he be worried about Ryeowook one moment and telling Leeteuk to leave the next? He glanced up at the letters Yesung had painted on the hallway wall. If he was worried for Ryeowook's well-being ...why would he write his name on the wall? In hopes he would see his boyfriend was the last thing on his mind?

“Teukie-hyung. I finally found you,” a dangerously sweet voice cooed from his right.

His skin crawled and it felt like he had been doused with a bucket of ice cold water. He slowly turned his head to face the owner of the voice. Ryeowook was standing a few meters down the hall, a knife coated in blood in his hand and a wicked glint in his eye. His clothes were scattered with blood and he had a bruise and cut covering one cheekbone.

Yesung's message had been a warning. It looked as if Donghae and Eunhyuk _had_ landed a few hits of their own.

Leeteuk stood to his feet with his hands help up slightly, not wanting to provoke the eternal maknae.

“Wookie, what's going on?”

“Culling the herd, weeding out the rotten apples. Take your pick,” Ryeowook replied with a wide grin and a casual shrug as he stalked closer.

“Wook. How could you?” Leeteuk choked. “Especially Yesung. He _adored_ you. You _loved_ him!”

“No!” Ryeowook bellowed, eyes blazing as he brandished the sharp knife threateningly.

Leeteuk could see his hand was shaking as he held out the weapon in front of him.

“He adored the _pleasure_ he could obtain from my _body_.”

“Wook,” the leader replied gently. “You're wrong. Yesung really loved you. He wanted to get an apartment for just the two of you. I went apartment hunting with him a couple weeks ago.”

Ryeowook's eyes darted around nervously, his hand clenching and unclenching the knife to find a more comfortable grip.

“You're lying!”

Leeteuk jumped back as Ryeowook lunged with the knife. He hadn't moved quick enough and felt a sharp, burning pain in his side. He covered the gash with his hand reflexively, stumbling against the wall from the momentum of his retreat. He grit his teeth as the warm, sticky liquid caused his hand to slide against the wound. Ryeowook dove forward to continue his attack. A few more slashes left Leeteuk screaming with a cut under one eye, another gash across his bicep and a stab wound to his thigh. His body trembled with the effort to keep himself upright.

The excursion of the long day was finally taking its toll. His thighs burned, apart from the new bleeding wound. His body ached with all the running around he had done. Now he was scattered with random cuts and the blood was flowing freely. His hair and clothes were damp with sweat. If he didn't get stitches for his side soon, he wouldn't last much longer.

“How could you do it?” Leeteuk gasped through the pain. “We were all friends. Brothers. How could you kill them so easily?”

Ryeowook scoffed and rolled his eyes.

“What a bunch of _bullshit_ spewing from your mouth. The same old line 'Blood is thicker than water, guys', trying to get us to get along and claiming mere words would give us some sort of brotherly bond. They were empty words, _hyung._ A lie. _Blood is thicker than water?_ Well … all good things must come to an end.”

Leeteuk's eyes widened as Ryeowook brought his arm back before shoving it forward to plunge the blade into his stomach, feeling the cold blade sink into his flesh.

 

 

 

He jerked awake from his nap with a gasp, accidentally kicking whoever was sitting at the other end of the couch. Leeteuk glanced around in bewilderment, taking in the surroundings of the dorm. Kyuhyun and Sungmin were alive, sitting at the end of the couch near his feet. Kyuhyun was on his laptop, Sungmin watching on his other side as he played his game. He watched as Henry and Zhoumi waved goodbye before bouncing out the door to go shopping. Two more members alive and well, thank God. Glancing into the kitchen, following the wonderful scent billowing from the room, he saw Ryeowook flitting around preparing dinner. He appeared to be the normal Wook, not murderous at all except where the dinner ingredients were concerned.

It had all been a dream. A nightmare. All the members were just fine. He could hear Donghae and Eunhyuk rough housing in their room down the hall. Somewhere in the dorm, Hangeng was being yelled at by Heechul for something trivial he had either done or failed to do.

“You okay, Leeteuk? You've been twitching in your sleep for the last hour,” Kyuhyun asked without tearing his eyes from the screen of his laptop.

“What?” he replied drowsily, clutching at his stomach as he sat up.

“Your twitching. It almost made me lose a game.”

“Lay off, Kyu. It wouldn't hurt for you to lose once in a while. Besides, Leeteuk needed rest,” Sungmin replied from the other side of Kyuhyun, poking him in the side as he spoke.

Leeteuk snorted in laughter as he pulled himself to his feet to go figure out what smelled so good. He watched Ryeowook for a moment as he diced vegetables to add them to the stir fry simmering on the stove.

“Yesung's favorite,” Leeteuk grinned as he surveyed all the food cluttering the counters.

“Yeah. He's been working all day so I thought I'd surprise him,” he beamed as he continued to handle the knife he held like a professional chef. “How was your nap?”

“Fitful, apparently. Kyu claims I was kicking him, putting his winning streak in danger.”

“Well … all good things must come to an end,” Ryeowook replied slowly in a low tone, gazing up at Leeteuk through his bangs to lock eyes with his leader's fearful ones.

He rotated the knife in his hand idly, seeming to test its weight. All traces of former amusement had been wiped clean from his face.

“What's the matter, Teukie- _hyung_? You look as if someone just walked over your grave.”

 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

**Author's Note:**

I have an issue with permanent character death *shrug* and tend to leave things on cliffhangers.

 


End file.
